When faces collide!
by Lissa.chann
Summary: Lets see what happens when Sasuke and Sakura hate each other, theres no more ninja school, its high school, and friends and enemies collide! But still everyone has Ninjustsu and whatever....WAH HA!
1. At School Wit my homies

Intro1: This is my second story and I am so excited that I am writing a second one! This is sooooo going to be better than the first one! Get ready here WE GO! In addition, this story is set in a high school and everybody's parents are business peoples.

Sasuke Uchicha was standing on the wall near his fine-ass-want to-lick-her-pussy-ass enemy, Sakura Haruno. Oh, how he yearned to tap her ass, but only if she felt the same way about her, so until that day of ass tapping he just waited there.

Out of nowhere came Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba, all couples of the year if you want to say that. So to avoid anyone talking to them they all went to the bathroom to have a 'good time'.

Sakura finally appeared to the relief of our very perverted friend Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing in front of my locker?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth

"Oh is this _your locker_? So sorry…" He said smoothly

He soon snaked an arm around Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"I think since our parents are business partners or whatever we should…you know…get closer to each other and get in touch with both of our needs", He said as he took one finger and ran it down her chest, touching her breasts.

"Don't even _try_ and be a fresh player, 'cuz your not." She said while pushing away from him.

"How come, when you know you're attracted to me", he said while pinning Sakura against a wall.

Suddenly out of nowhere, every one started looking at him having the big fore headed one against the wall.

"Oh my god"

"That is sooooo hot"

"Go Uchicha, that's right! Tap that ass!" 

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Sasuke yelled at the oncoming crowd

They all quickly disappeared as he started to get very angry and also as the crowd of their friends quickly came out of the bathroom, with their clothes rumpled and them trying to straighten it out.

"We heard a lot of stuff happening so we came out of our session…no…I mean….um…shit!", exclaimed a very frustrated Ino.

"What she means is that we came out of 'using the bathroom' because we heard a lot of shit coming on from the hallways", said Naruto with a pervertish grin as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata blushed madly.

Intro1: Sorry I ended it randomly but I had to! Please give reviews please!!!!!

Ok I see you tommorow, (pulls out pic of Sasuke) You are so hooooootttttt! I(drools)

You didn't see that! (throws pic out window)


	2. Yo Dat Nasty!

Intro2: Hey I think that EVRYONE who comes to my story HAS TO REVIEW unless you don't want to…but still, Jesus Christ! JUST REVIEW!

While everyone was still standing there all quiet like, Tenten just had to ask, "Hey where did Ino and Kiba go?"

After all of 'The bathroom buddies' had left to go look for dog-boy and Sakura had just went to join them when she mysteriously got pulled into an unsuspecting janitor's broom closet.

"Huh…No don't rape me…I kill you…Sasuke?" Sakura screamed

Sasuke had just put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura or else I _will_ probably rape you."

Sakura thought his hand tasted like pineapples and shit so she bit his hand, not as if he was going to actually know it.

"AAAHHH! What the fuck is wrong with you? Stupid little whore!" He yelled in pain as he sucked the palm of his hand.

Oddly, the door was open so that all could see and there was embarrassment to

Follow.

"Oh my gawd"

"That is sooooo sexy hot" 

"Go Uchicha! That's right, tap that ass!"

Sasuke got mad at this point and decided to single out the 'Ass tapper'

"Hey you!" Sasuke yelled

"Me?" asked a frightened ninth grader.

"Shut the fuck up, with that ass tapping shit", Sasuke yelled at him

The poor stupid child ran away out of fear and so did the rest of the crowd.

Sasuke soon snaked an arm around Sakura and said," Why don't we help them look for Ino and Kiba, hmm? Then ,maybe we can have some fun of our own…"

Soon enough Sakura hit the arm that was around her and slapped him so hard his great-great-great-great-grandmother feel it and that has to hurt. (A/u note that has happened to me before so yeah sugar!)

When the group reunited, they started to look for Ino and Kiba, and where the found him and her no one would ever believe it.

They found Dog-boy and in the schoolgirls bathroom, where Ino had lined up on a wall and Kiba had put his dick in her ass and keep thrusting. They were not exactly naked, Ino had just pulled down her pants and underwear and Kiba had done the same thing except Kiba didn't have any underwear on. (A/u note: I know it is my story but WTF?)

"Oh yes, Kiba, Can you go any faster?" Ino moaned

"I'm going, I'm going…"

They didn't stop until someone said something…

"Hey! You guys can fuck each other later!" said a frustrated Neji

When both of them heard that they quickly turned around showing Ino's pussy and Kiba's dick and they quickly pulled up each others pants.

"That is just disgusting, I mean ugh….", Naruto said with a disgusted face.

"Nasty ass", Neji said crossing his arms

"…", Sasuke gad a perverted grin on his face

"Shame on you Ino…" said Tenten shaking her finger.

Intro2: Sorry I had to end it so abruptly like that but I think I should have a poll, tell me your suggestions for the next chapter ok? Please also give me your review….BYE!


	3. He died but He lived!

Intro3:Ok here is the next chapter Its gonna be funny, so get ready funny funny…

After that ordeal, Sakura might have just wanted to go home. So she did after smacking Sasuke multiple times and then going to the bathroom to find more stuff happening between Kiba and Ino. While she was walking home, someone once again ambushed her. (A/u note whom do you think it was.)

"Jesus Christ…not again…what is wrong with you?" exclaimed Sakura

Sasuke quickly locked the door and pushed Sakura against the wall. He soon started to whisper in her ear.

"You know, I could _either _kiss you _or_ have a total make-out session with you, which do you choose?" Sasuke asked while cupping Sakura's chin.

"Neither you pervert! Now get away from me!" , Sakura screamed

In the meantime, Sasuke had already started kissing her and Sakura couldn't break out so she did what she had to do, She kicked him in his balls…(a/u I had a friend who told me he was playin' base ball and he got hit in his balls lol right?)

"AAAAHHHHH! You little…you better run…", Sasuke strained put while grabbing his balls

"And why exactly should I run?", asked a curious Sakura with a hand on her hip.

"Because If you don't I give you another surprise rendez vou", He made a kissy face as he talked

When Sakura arrived home to her surprise was the Uchicha clan was there (a/u note you know there dead so only Sasuke, Itachi, and there mother was there lol)

"Hey Mom, What's happening?", Sakura asked scratching her head

"Ok, since I don't feel like holding back on the news, you are both getting married sometime next year! Isn't this great, we can join businesses and have wealth, yes!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be tapping that ass!", Sasuke said as he jumped in the air and punched it

Everyone looked at him, but especially Sakura with the devil's eyes.

"Jesus Christ. Boy. Sit your ass down, Foolish little brother", said Itachi while he threatened to attack Sasuke

Sakura was thinking now, Cha! How dare they set me up with The King of Perverts himself?!!! Although I did enjoy our little meeting, but I cannot marry him he is like…CHA!!!

Sasuke was thinking now; Yeah! I finally get to tap her ass score!, but also I want to get to know about her…like what the inside of her feels, yeah, now _that's_ gangster.

"…. Since you guys are going to be married, I think that we should put you in the same room and tomorrow we are going to a formal party for all of the business heirs", said Sakura's mom

So off they went to Sakura's room which was many composed of pink,pink,pink!

Its was actually disgusting yet incredibly hot at the same time as Sasuke would put it.

Her room was really big, like if she had a hot tub(which she did) it would only take up a little space but her room was cool, they were told to share their own bed and shower (a/u note embarrassing and perverted Sasuke gets to see anything he wants to…)

"Since were going to have to share the same room shower, and whatnot, this is your side…" She pointed to the side of the bed that had a purple pillow."…and this is my side" She pointed to the side with a bright pink pillow.

"Ok, Ms.Queen-of-the-preps, I'm ok with that.", Sasuke said as he locked the door.

"W-What are you doing?", she asked as Sasuke pinned her on the bed

But before she could say anything his lips crashed with hers

And he was soon ripping off his and her clothes but before he could reach second base

The parents came in…

"I just wanted to ask you…"

Sakura's mother nearly fainted, Sasuke's mother caught Sakura's mother, Sakura's dad grabbed Sasuke, threw him into the wall and grabbed Sakura.

Intro3:Sorry again, But I need another poll what for the next chapter tell me now or whatever comes to your mind…


	4. You got knocked the fuck out!

Intro4: Hello! WHAT'S UP?! Im back and badder then ever in my brand new story, WHEN FACES COLLIDE!!! See ya

When Sasuke finally got out of the wall, he got his clothes and went off to find Sakura.

"Oh when I find that bitch I am going to rape her so bad…" Sasuke said with an eye twitching

Sakura had already thought one step ahead of him and did a shadow clone jutsu so that it would only seem that she was somewhere in the house when she was actually (a/u note: get ready for this!) in THE POOL!

While hiding in the pool, Sakura bumped into Tobi one of the Akatsuki.

"Ow, Watch where you're going!" But before Sakura could say anything else she looked his no-face self and stared in awe at the nasty-ass thing that you could say was a face but then again you could say that it was a giant piece of ass shit on the face of the world…

"What are you looking at?" Tobi asked as what you could also call as eyes stared at Sakura

"NOOOOOO! Mama told me monsters weren't real, Mama lied, MAMA LIED!!!', Sakura screamed as she ran into the house.

"What's her problem?" He asked as someone else ran and screamed in terror

Sasuke finally found Sakura as she was running in terror and caught her as she almost passed out from running from no-face dude.

"My Homie Sakura what's Crack-a-lackin?" , asked Sasuke as he tried to give her a homie hug but instead accidentally pushed her against a wall.

In an instant everyone crowded around the two. Sakura's mother almost fainted, Sasuke's mother failed to catch her and she fell to the ground with a loud thump, Sakura's dad grabbed Sasuke and threw him out the third story window.

"Jesssssuuuuuussssss Chrrrrrrriiiiiiiisssssssttttttt!", Sasuke yelled as he fell to a unwanted demise (a/u note: picture a nice condo the size of the playboy mansion and a pile of poop under the window Sasuke fell out of lol, right?)

"Foolish little brother….", Itachi said as he shook his head in shame

intro4: Sorry this was so short I am having writers block… see ya


	5. Letting the birdies fly in your pies!

Intro5: Sorry My computer crashed and I had to get a new one so here we go May not be my best but here we go!!

Sasuke, (after falling from a 4 story house) finally landed and was covered in shit.

"Oh when I get Sakura I am SO going to rape her", Sasuke said with a towel in his hand

Sasuke finally got up to the 3rd floor and got on the phone to talk to his friends: Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.

"Hello?" Naruto said with a out-of-breath voice

"Hey, Naruto, Hold on while I call Neji..." Sasuke said.

"I didn't do it I didn't screw her senselessly!"

"Neji, Its ok it's me Sasuke…" Sasuke said with his hand on his head

"Ok, then let me call Kiba…dumb ass…" Sasuke said

"What?!" Neji said with an evil look on his face (a/u note not like you can see it lol)

"Hey, its dog boy and his fine ass girlfriend we're probably here but ignoring the phone so we can do it 'doggie-style' so don't leave a message"

"Sasuke what do you want?" Neji said

"Ok so I tried to rape Sakura about three times and didn't even get under her pants'"

"Lol, Dude! You couldn't even get under her _pants?_ You are so screwed...Believe it!" Naruto said as he rolled on the floor laughing

"I thought we talked to you about that, If you say Believe it one more time I swear we will…" ,Neji said evilly

_**CLICK!**_

"Hello?", said Sasuke as he was wondering what happened

As he did that he destroyed the only phone in the house. (a/u note: I know why the hell?!)

Sasuke finally found why the phone clicked off It was Sakura, He was so going to rape her now..

"Oh, Sasuke I've never felt so attracted to you.." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke into her room and pushed him on the bed

"DO ME, SASUKE COME ON!!", Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke on the bed again

Sasuke soon found out after she pushed him on the bed that she was sleepwalking and was actually not attracted him at all, Poor, Poor, Sasuke.

A/u note: Sorry I had to stop so short I am still having a writers block and sorry it sucked soooo much I hate school work to do I hate school why can it just blow up?! Give me some ideas as to what should be in the next chapter….


	6. Balls and Walls make an unhappy Inopig

Agama: I think this story is great

Hashye: I think so too but you know what would make it better?

Shusui: What?!

Hashye: Killing you!!

Shusui: OMG

Agama: We'll be right back after this killing spree runs after the two 

Intro6: Sorry I haven't updated in so long this and that have been bothering me, schoolwork, school, life, being emo, blah blah let this be a warning, AAAAAAHHH!

* * *

After that little nasty ordeal, the weekend started to pass by quickly and soon it was time for school again…The dreaded place that they call konoha high…

Sasuke soon caught up with his friends Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru…

"Hey guys…" Sasuke said with a monotone voice

"Hey Sasuke or should I say Hi Mr. Cheese head?" Naruto said with a very slow yet convincing smile

"What does that have to do with anything…Huh? Nothing..." Neji said as he probingly hit Naruto in the head

"Shut up and lets get to class before were late..", Sasuke said as he walked away from the group of idiots

_Soon in class…._

Kakashi quickly handed out papers and was telling his student to do whatever they want as he read his book on how _not_ to jump off cliffs…

Sakura and her friends had already huddled in a small group near Rock Lee to see what damage they could do to him…

"Hey I think that we should give him those little breathe mints and some soda!" Tenten suggested as she rubbed her hands together so incredibly menacingly that you couldn't really tell if she was Tenten or some evil monster in disguise…

"No! That would make him blow up which would cause a lawsuit for us…" Sakura said as she unglued tenten's hands

"I-I t-think t-that w-we s-should g-give h-him−", Hinata tried to suggest but was soon cut off by an evil looking Temari

"CAN YOU LIKE STOP STUDDERING FOR LIKE A MINUTE?! ALL THE TIME ITS LIKE H-HI AND B-BYE ITS SOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!" Temari yelled making the whole class look at her with confusion and possibly evilness

"If you wanted me to stop it I could have but no!, you just _had_ _to _go and yell at me!", Hinata said with so much non-stuttering and confidence it made the whole class look at her in awe at this ground-breaking moment

"Back to the subject, what were you suggesting Hinata, until Temari _**rudely**_ interrupted you?" Sakura said while glaring at the one who was called Temari

"Yes as I _was _saying…We should give him sugar you know how much Gai hates it when he gets sugar!" Hinata said menacingly as people still stared at her

So as they approached Rock Lee with a pixie stick full of delicious sugar (a/u note: DROOL), they soon poured it in his mouth…

As soon as they poured it in his mouth he was like a nuclear bomb, he started (literally!) bouncing off the walls and people soon started screaming and clearing out of the room…

"Oh my god Jesus, There is a GIANT GREEN BALL BOUNCING OFF THE FRIGGIN WALLS AND I THINK THAT−", Someone soon started screaming that had very long blonde hair and had a certain noticeable crush on a certain noticeable someone that had certainly noticeably awesome black hair …(a/u note: guess who!")

That certain person was the only one who got a giant bump on his/her head, which was also followed by laughing and the closing of school for that say

"That was a great idea, Hinata!" Sakura said as she patted the now non-stuttering purple head on the back

"Hey guys I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she departed from the school closing psychos

"See ya, Sakura!" All of them said as they departed from the pink haired one

Sakura pulled out her keys and made her way to the door of her home and since her mom and dad weren't home she decided it would be nice to have some Sakura time to herself…

But once again before she could even reach the door she was pulled into a out-of-nowhere janitors closet near her home…how ironic…

Sakura had already guessed who it was and yes it was Sasuke, she knew that he like her, but did she like him? She didn't know but it was only a week before her wedding and she couldn't marry a awesome haired dude that she didn't love. She was going to find out tonight if she did like him, but not right now….

"How many times Sasuke…?, She chuckled "How many times are you going to chase me?"

* * *

Agame: I think the author is sick…. 

Hashye: What makes you say that?

Shusui: Because obviously she only wrote a little bit

Agame: Shut up I wanted to say it

Hashye: We'll be back after this violence….


	7. I'm trapped in the closet!

Intro7: I am SO sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in so long…I started writing my stories in my notebook and wow…oh and for all my fans do you really want to know how old I am…? HN, you'll see!

When the door opened, Sakura found out that the person who she thought was Sasuke was actually….

"Naruto?!" Sakura screamed wide-eyed.

"Shut up, Sakura…" Naruto said as he closed the janitor closet door.

"Oh my god, Its Naruto –", Sakura said again screaming very fast.

"Shut the fuck up Sakura…" Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

"I've been asking where you've been but—", Sakura said waving her arms in the air.

"Shut the fuck up, SAKURA!" Naruto said as he tried to shut the pink haired one up.

"Oh my god—", Sakura tried to say but was finally silenced by the blonde with an arrogant knock across the head…

"Finally she shut the hell up…" He said as he crossed his hands across his chest with a triumphant smile on his face.

--------------------6 hours later and many snoring--------------------

Sakura finally woke up, still in the janitor's closet, to an unsuspecting blonde looking down at her smiling.

"WHAAAAAAA!" She screamed making Naruto fall over onto her lap.

"Shush, Sakura, I know you want to know why you're probably here and why I'm on your lap…" Naruto said getting off of Sakura's lap and dusting off his clothes.

"Yes, I would like to know why, Naruto Uzimaki #1 knuckle head ninja, pulled my into this closet, knocked me on my head, and were just on my lap and also why you aren't DEAD YET!", she said looking straight into Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"Ok look, I have to have to tell you something—", Naruto tried to say but was cut off by some kind of smell and smoke.

"Do you smell that?", Naruto asked Sakura who was waving her arms in the air "It smells like the burning of patent leather shoes…"

"Naruto, you baka YOU ARE ON FIRE!", She said pointing to the fire that was on Naruto's patent leather shoes.

"No, I am not…", He said standing up as though nothing happened and there was no fire on his shoes.

"YES YOU ARE!", She said clearly pointing out the violence and rage that was happening.

"No, The writer is just using this as a diversion for something that may happen…", He said pointing to the person typing.

"Shut up, Naruto, Before I make you kiss Sakura…", The writer said as she kept typing…

"…Ah well, back to the story! Tis to be finished than to be unfinished! Like snicker doodles in a barnyard race ..." Naruto said waving his hands in the air.

"No, Naruto…", Sakura said shaking her head.

"Okay, as I was saying, I had to tell you that.." Naruto took a deep sigh "Ireallylikeyou"

"Say what, now?", Sakura asked as she look at Naruto with a weird expression.

"I said Ireallylikeyou…", Naruto said still garbled but truthfully.

"I did what to who now?", Sakura asked with her eye twitching.

"Jesus Christ, Sakura, I said I FUCKING LIKE YOU!", Naruto said coldly and evilly.

"Obnoxious buy say what now?!", Sakura said staring at Naruto with the coldest eyes you could ever see.

"…"

"You Know, I'm married Naruto!"

"And?"

"Its an arranged marriage…"

"And?"

"We, meaning Sasuke and I **have** to get married!"

"And?"

"There are no more _and's_ Naruto!"

"And?"

"…"

"Ok, Ok! I really like you, big whoop, suck a dick! Rumor has it that you don't even like Sasuke! So what's wrong

With that?", Naruto asked stupidly.

There was a very long awkward silence in which required some serious thinking about unless you are that stupid

And also during this period of silence Sakura put her abnormally large forehead into her un-abnormally small hands and sweat dropped.

"Naruto, my dear Naruto…" She took a deep breath "Child, Child, Child…"

"What?", He said looking at her with a very confused look.

"Naruto, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!', Sakura yelled at Naruto but was interrupted from her violence spree by a knock on the door.

It was Sasuke, and boy was he mad and surprised and wanted to be relieved….

"Man, I have to take a big dump—", He said freezing in his tracks at the sight of Naruto and Sakura looking at him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-teme?", Naruto asked scratching his hair.

"I should be asking you the same thing! And with Sakura!", He said pointing to Sakura.

There was another awkward silence in which Sakura looked at Naruto, who looked at Sasuke who looked back at Sakura, who looked at Naruto who was focusing on a near by wall.

"WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!", Sasuke yelled at Naruto and Sakura.

"Um, actually you asked in a past tense—", Naruto tried to say.

"I KNOW!", Sasuke once again said yelling.

"It was this!", Sakura said pulling Naruto in for a kiss.

His lips were warm and opening for entrance in which Sakura got granted entrance quickly.

The kiss deepened as Naruto put his hands around Sakura's waist and Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck, they soon pulled apart as quickly as they came together as the space between them was freed upon. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for minutes maybe even hours.

"YEAH WHATEVER!", Sasuke said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Intro7: So how did you like that?! I took me so long to write this in my notebook! SOOOO LOOONGGG! Oh and you wanted to know my age? I'm not 15 I'm really 11, yes that means I'm in 7th grade I am immature, but I do write awesome stories…THANK YOU SO MUCH PURPLE FACE14!


	8. Whoo! Lets do it again!

'

Intro8: I think that I should be nominated for being the most tired person on earth…

I want a new milkshake (speaking out of nowhere because I'm so tired)

Ah, well…

**Chapter 8: Whoop! Let's do it again!**

Sakura left with a new thought on her mind: Passion and Sleep, but of course she would sleep first.

Sakura changed into her pajama's and soon headed off into dreamland, where something weird may happen…

--------------------------------------Dream land or whatever-----------------------------------------

Sakura looked into Sasuke's cool black eyes and kissed him.

"I love you…" Sakura mumbled against Sasuke's warm lips.

"I love you too…" Sasuke said pulling away from Sakura and then pulling her close enough to see his face.

"Please, Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as Sasuke nibbled on her neck,"No.Stop.Sasuke...I need a—"

--------------------------------------End of dream-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up with a cold sweat running down her forehead and two black eyes staring down at her.

"Holy sh—", Sakura screamed.

It _was_ Sasuke, apparently he wanted to see what would happen if he stood over Sakura. What an idiot.

They stood looking into each others eyes for some period of time and nothing had broken the silence. Sasuke had his arms pinned on either side of Sakura and was lying about an inch from his face (a/u note: That sounds sooo comfortable how did she not notice this the first time around?!) making it very hard to breathe.

Still looking deeply into others eyes, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him on top of her.

"The hell are you—", Sasuke tried to say but was interrupted, by Sakura pulling Sasuke so incredibly close to her that you could actually taste the sweat,blood,and tears as it rolled from their faces into your—but don't worry about that right now.

"I want you **now** Sasuke Uchiha and I know that you want me, so why not make this situation even, hm?", Sakura said running a finger down Sasuke's face.

"What wait a damn second? I though you hated my guts and wanted me dead!" Sasuke yelled quietly with a surprised look on his face.

"I know, but I figured since we're getting married in about 1 week, I might as well cuddle up to you now while I can…my Sasuke-kun", Sakura said adding a smirk.

"Ok, now I get it but---", Sasuke took a deep sigh "What about that kiss you gave Naruto?"

"What about it?" Sakura asked looking straight at Sasuke.

"And again why did you change your mind?"

"The fact that you really like me and I kept denying it until now…"

"You're wrong, Sakura."

Sakura quickly shot Sasuke a confused and evil look, very scary.

"I love you…"

Sasuke quickly got up and pinned Sakura to a wall and kissed her. The kiss deepened as it moved from the wall to the bed and soon Sasuke was running his fingers throughout Sakura's hair. Clothes started ripping off and moans were exchanged…while everything was normal outside of the room.

"No! We cannot!" Sakura said pulling Sasuke away from her.

"Why not?" Sasuke with an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"Foolish Sasuke, We are not married yet…heh", Sakura said putting her finger on Sasuke's mouth.

_Sakura…, a mysterious voice said_

"I wish we were married…", Sakura whined.

_Sakura…the voice said again._

"Same here…", Sasuke said ruffling his hair.

"HARUNO!", Tsunade yelled waking up Sakura from the most real dream you can ever get to.

"Huh, What is it Sasuke-kun?", Sakura said picking her head up from a desk followed by a line of drool.

Laughter and jeers erupted from the classroom as an unnoticeable Sasuke slipped out of the class room.

"Sakura, for the love of god please keep you're SICK SICK jokes TO YOURSELF!", said a reddening Tsunade as Sakura just looked at her straight in the eye and said:

"Um…can I go to the bath---?"

"GOOOOO!", Tsunade yelled as she pointed towards the door.

So off Sakura went to the "bathroom" on operation: find where Sasuke was and talk to him about what happened with Naruto yesterday and tell him that it was really nothing then screw him senselessly. Whew, a very long plan in which Sakura planned to succeed in.

After searching for Sasuke for about what it seemed like 199 hours but, what was really 20 minutes, Sakura got tired.

Alas, our pink haired one found the one called Sasuke, In the abandoned jaintor's closet. How Ironic.

"Sasuke?", Sakura asked groping the darkness.

Silence.

"Sasuke whe---", Sakura tried to say but was pinned onto the wall by Sasuke.

"Well,Well, Long time no see…" said Sasuke smirking to the fact he was pinning Sakura to a wall.

"G-Get off of me Sasuke!", Sakura struggled to say.

"Oh…why?", Sasuke said smirking even more.

"Because!"

"Why…?", He asked once more.

"Because I'm bouncing on my toes watch me super soak that oh! But…Ima pass to Arab and he going to crank it up for sho!" Sakura said freezing in the air.

"What?"

"Look Sasuke ,Porn!", Sakura said pointing to nowhere.

"There is no porn here…", Sasuke said yawning.

"Ok, I give up…", Sakura said running her hair through her hair.

"I can't resist you…", Sakura said running her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Sakura say what now?!", Sasuke said with a confused yet relieved look on his face.

"I have to have you!", Sakura said as she looked at him with lust.

"What are you doing?!", Sasuke yelled.

"I want you and you want me!", Sakura said pulling Sasuke near her again.

"No It was not supposed to be like this!", Sasuke screamed in agony.

Intro8: Took me 2 hours to write….Ah well See yall later.


	9. DEAR LORD OMG!

Intro8: Hm... If you loved the last chapter then you'll love this one!

It may the singe lest LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!

**Chapter 9 Dear Lord! Oh my GOD! **

"Yes it was supposed to end like this!" Sakura said positioning her face exactly one inch away from Sasuke's face.

"Jesus Christ…not again", Sasuke said "I guess I'll have to do it…."

"What th—"

Sasuke gently pressed his lips against Sakura's, the kiss got sweatier when Sasuke was fighting for dominance in Sakura's mouth, and Sakura allowed entrance pleasingly. ..

"Hey, where is some─", Naruto said bursting into the door finding the two making out and freezing in his tracks at the site.

"Uh…" Sakura mumbled pulling away from Sasuke.

"Uh…duh…sake?" Sasuke stuttered looking around for an excuse.

"Dattebayo?" Naruto asked walking out of the room.

At that very moment you could the door slam and the sound of screaming and running footsteps.

"Awkward?" Sakura said looking out the door seeing dust tracks indicating that Naruto ran fast.

"Ok now where were we?" Sasuke asked turning towards Sakura and smirking.

BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The bell had just rung for school to be over, showing that Sasuke and Sakura had been making out and doing other things unmentioned for the whole day and only going to two periods of class.

"Bye…Sasuke-kun", Sakura said waving off to Sasuke and walking **straight** into her group of friends.

"S-Sakura…where have---", Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by Tenten.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BITCH?! HELL NO SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tenten yelled at Hinata as she quickly regained her normalness to a shocked Hinata" Ok…SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Yeah, where exactly _have you been_?" Temari asked looking past Sakura and into the janitor's closet" What's in there?"

'Ain't nothing in there you already haven't seen before, nowhere knowhow noFUCKING WAY!" Sakura said running to the door and closing it, all in two seconds while panting.

"There is something in there and I shall find out!" Hinata exclaimed as a group of onlookers stared at her.

"AGAIN DID I TELL YOU TO TALK BITCH?!" Tenten said bitch-slapping Hinata.

"I said there's nothing in there!" Sakura said with an anime vein.

"If there's nothing in it then why are you trying to hide something?" Tenten asked narrowing here eyes at Sakura.

"That's a good question…that should be answered logically." Sakura said with beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

-----------------------------------------Meanwhile in the janitor's closet---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was pacing the room eagerly wondering what to do while Sakura held the other girls up.

"Jesus Christ…" He said quickening his pace around the room. "Aha! I know…"

With a quick turn of his foot he disappeared and reappeared in a random's person house.

The house was really clean and smelled of miso ramen and had an orange theme. (a/u note: Ring a bell?)

Sasuke started looking around to see whose house it was , he went upstairs to see a bedroom with konoha symbol all over the sheets and an orange laptop.

In what seemed the kitchen was a bunch of ramen, In the bathroom an orange theme…once again. In the living room a extremely large tv with an orange couch.

"Jesus Christ…whose home is this?" ,Sasuke asked himself while flopping lazily onto the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at school--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open the damn door, SAKURA!" Tenten yelled while struggling to open the door , she finally pried the door loose of Sakura's hands.

All four of them poked their heads in the door (without the exception of Ino) to find that there was nothing in it.

"Oh…"

"It's…."

"Empty! Like I said!" Sakura said raising her fist in the air.

"Oh, I guess you _were _right Sakura-Chan…", Hinata said surprised.

"EITHER YOU NEED YOU'RE ASS WHOPPED OR IMA HAVE TO FIND A NEW HOE!" Tenten yelled at Hinata who was looking confused.

----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the house---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was lying on the couch (or more like sleeping), when the front door opened.

'Jesus Christ, whoever this house belongs to is home' Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly got up and looked for a place to hide, he hid where any idiot would hide...the couch. (under it of course)

_She's a very freaky gurl _

_Don't bring her to mama _

_First you get her name, then you get her number _

_Then you get some brain in the front seat of da hummer, Sasuke's cell phone went off _

'Shit!', Sasuke thought to himself he quickly grabbed it and turned it off 'I wonder why I have that as a ringtone…oh yeah Sakura' Sasuke thought to himself again.

Sasuke poked his head from under the couch to see who the owner of the house was. He saw an orange and black outfit…wonder who he thought to himself (a/u note: You'd think for a hot guy like Sasuke he would get this easily….dumbass)

'AH HELLO HOME! I AM BACK TO RELEVE YOU OF LONLINESS!", Yelled Naruto as he flopped onto the couch and reached for something inside the cushions.

'Holy shit …its Naruto!', Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the blonde haired one flop onto the couch from cracks inside the couch.

" I think I'll write in my diary today…", Naruto said as he pulled out a blue diary.

'You'd think because his house is orange he'd have an _orange diary…'_, Sasuke thought to himself.

**TO BE COUNTINUED! **

Intro9:That took me so long to witre damn…a 12 yr olds life is not over yet. I turned 12 on the 18th meant to tell you that. AH WELL ENJOY PART 2 NEXT WEEK!MUWHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

\


End file.
